Daughters of the Moon: Son of Hades
by DreamGuide
Summary: Takes place before Book 2. A Prophecy is coming to pass that will not only destroy Serena and the Daughters, but all of mankind and the Atrox. Serena is forced to place her trust in the most unexpected place, a Follower named Stanton charged to stop the
1. Prologue

A/N. Hey… It's been a while since I posted any DotM fics. The new book renewed my interests. Let's see how it goes. Please review and if you like my fanfiction, read my other DotM fics, "Protector" "Catty's Secret" and the other one that I didn't finish of Songfics. Haha. Enjoy and again please review. 

!!!***THIS FIC TAKES PLACE RIGHT BEFORE THE SECOND BOOK!

__

Long ago when the ancient gods and goddesses of the Earth still retained their power, a deadly rivalry grew. Hades, god of the Underworld, hated his domain. More than anything, he wished to have his brother's power. Zeus knew as long as Hades was condemned to his Kingdom of death, he could never reign over all. 

Hades's fateful Three Judges took pity over his vain attempts at power. They promised Hades that one day when all the ancient gods' powers were dwindled and weak, his son, born of the River Styx, would gain control of the evil Atrox and use it's power to kill off all mankind. The Underworld would awaken the dormant Hades, and he would finally rule all….


	2. Hidden

Plumes of fog curled around Stanton's rigid feet as he stared questionably at the marshy banks around him. An ancient river lay before him. The light was dim, but it couldn't hinder his sweeping eyes. The bank of the river was obscured by tangles of dark green grasses and twigs. It seemed to Stanton that the river was placed in the middle of nowhere, there were vast empty valleys stretching until the horizon on both banks. 

An old man in a small row boat appeared suddenly. His old boat docked in front of Stanton. Stanton reached forward and offered a hand to help the man out of the boat. He, however, remained seated.

"She's in Tartarus." The old man croaked, gazing strangely down the meandering river.

Stanton looked around, confusion showing freely on his face. "Who is?"

"The goddess," the old man simply stated, "he will win if you do not hurry." 

Stanton had no words, he had no idea where he was, or what this old man was talking about. He tried to press into the feeble man's mind, but was blocked. This seemingly old man, was no man at all. 

"Rivistyx, he will drain the Key, and use her blood to rejuvenate his father. You must hurry." The old man now looked at him now. "I will take you, do you have a coin for passage?" 

Understanding swept through Stanton, like rushing water breaking through a dam. "I haven't a coin. How do I get there otherwise?" 

"Follow the river into the mountain, where it will turn down into the Underworld." The old man pushed his boat into the open river. "I warn you: Rivistyx will stop at nothing to awaken his father…" He disappeared down the murky river. And Stanton turned to the dark cavern where the river eroded into the mountain….

******~*****

Serena awoke with a start. Her breath quick and shallow, she slowly sat upright on her bed. The dream seemed so real, like she was there, watching over the Follower Stanton and the strange old man. Maybe it was real, a vision of the future. She placed her palm on her damp forehead and slowly shook her head, willing the reminisces of the dream away. 

Sighing heavily, Serena flopped backward. "It probably meant nothing!" She yelled at her doubting self. "Jimena is the physic one, not I!" Letting out a hesitant giggle, she patted to the space beside her. Wally, her pet koala, hobbled into the space. She petted him absent mindedly, her thoughts back on the river Styx and the strange feeling of doom that the fog brought on. 

Serena glanced over to the clock on her bedside table and shrieked at the glowing numbers. Surprising Wally, she jumped out of her warm bed and scrambled over to the shower. Her shower was quick and mechanical, her mind thinking of different ways to beat and torture her brother for not waking her up when her alarm clock failed. 

Finally, Serena was out the door, wet hair and wrinkled cloths, more than ten minutes behind. Hurrying up to the school gates as the first bell rang, Serena sighed with relief, a small smiling hanging on her lips as she pressed on into the school.

She joined the mass crowed of students heading for homeroom and slipped into her seat by Jimena. She gave her best friend a smile while rolling her eyes. "My dumb brother didn't wake me up when my alarm didn't go off" she answered Jimena's questioning face. 

Jimena shook her head. "That brother of yours! He is so obnoxious it's hard to believe that you two are related."

Serena gave a secret smile. Jimena forgets that Serena reads minds and knows Jimena's true feelings towards Collin. Now if only Jimena could recognize her own feelings for this "obnoxious" surfer. 

Serena continued to talk and laugh with her friend until a dark shadow caught her eye just outside the class room window. Eyes wide, Serena got up for a tissue in order to gain a closer look. The shadow was certainly not natural, which became blatant when her moon amulet grew into a pearly white orb. She wrapped her thin tanned fingers around the strengthening light and gave the shadow a menacing territorial look. She watched as the shadow moved out in front of her. Serena gasped as the Follower Stanton materialized before her. 

Arms crossed in front of him and clad in all black, the tall figure of the Follower was incredibly intimidating. His gazed bored into Serena's, causing her to be fixated, unable to move. She realized instantly that he could take her without struggle, use his powerful mind to envelop and imprison her forever. 

But she felt that he wouldn't. He wasn't there to fight her…it was something else--something more. She remembered that time she first fought him, how she felt instinctively that he was holding back, merely testing her--teasing her. Could this encounter be for the same hidden reason? Or does this sudden visit have anything to do with the mysterious foreboding dream she had? 

A crooked smile cracked his half hidden face, as if he knew what she was thinking. His intense stare withdrew to a simple reflection causing his power over Serena to end, allowing her to move. But she didn't move backward or away, to her surprise she stepped closer. Her nose nearly touched the screen of the window when finally the voice of her teacher broke the spell of Stanton.

"Take your seat, Serena, you can look at nature during your lunch." Mr. Testaverdy said nonchalantly, still writing on the blackboard. 

"Yes, sir." Serena flushed at the light scolding. She looked back to where Stanton was standing, but he was gone. And it was only when Serena took her seat that she realized that her heart was racing with what she discovered was not to be entirely fright. 

A strange cool breeze floated over the four Daughters as they sat under a giant tree, gossiping about the day. Serena's friends had helped her forget about the turbulent day, although the nagging feeling to tell the fellow Daughters of the dream and Stanton's visit tempted her to spill all. But she couldn't. For a reason she did not fully understand, she did not want to tell her friends about the mysterious dream and shadowy visit involving the malicious Stanton.

"Well all, I am off to my lovely cello lesson." Serena said as she stood and threw her messenger bag and cello case over her shoulder. "See you all tonight!" Serena simply could not wait until that night when they all would meat at Planet Bang and dance all their problems away…and hunt for guys. 

"Serena, is there something you need to talk about?" Peter Schweaty, her cello instructor, broke through her reverie. 

"No, sir, why do you ask?" Serena asked, moving her gaze from the window to the balding man before her. 

"I only ask because you've been a million miles away this afternoon." He hesitated, then continued, "are you going out tonight?" 

"Yeah, with a group of my friends from school." 

Peter gave a knowing smile, "Daydreaming about the night then?" 

Serena blushed, "something like that." 

It was a half-truth, she was thinking about the night, not just this night. The dream was plaguing her, and Stanton's mysterious visit only enforced the strange feelings crowding her. 

"I think our lesson can end early today, why not go home and get ready for your night? A young woman shouldn't be stuck in a boring stifling class room on a Friday night."

Serena looked up at her instructor, "thanks, Mr. Schweaty, I'll practice over the weekend, I promise." Serena quickly packed up her things. 

Mr. Schweaty laughed and said unbelievingly, "yes, sure you will. Just have fun tonight and be here Monday ready to practice."

The extra hour Serena had to get ready was put to good use. She took a long hot bath and listened to her favorite band, soaking in both scented bubbles and soothing music. She then wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel and picked out the sleekest outfit she had. She settled with a blood red spaghetti strap silk top with a black skirt with a slit up the side. She then pinned her curly hair up in a loose style with a few curls hanging down, touching her bare shoulders and cheeks. With her hair secure, Serena then went to the make up. She rolled on her mascara, then accented her eyes more with eye shadow and eye liner, then finally placing a jewel on the corner of each eye. Shiny red lip-gloss was the final key to her attire. She was ready with only a few moments to spare, as she was strapping on her heeled black sandals, the doorbell rang.

Serena's excitement showed proudly on her face as she hurried down the stairs. Collin was at the door, staring open mouthed at the three lovely ladies before him. "'Rena," Collin said faintly, "friends here…" Serena laughed and grabbed his arm and ushered him out of the house. "Tanks for ride, Ji-Jimena…" Collin was going as well, but he wasn't nearly as decked out as the four girls. He was dashing, however, in his black silk shirt and green cargo pants. 

"No problem" Jimena shrugged, though Serena sensed a quicker pace. "Let's go party!" 

Even before entering Planet Bang, the booming of music was heard loud and clear, so much so that the walls themselves seemed to be reverberating. The Daughters found a quick entrance and waved goodbye to Collin as he joined his clique. The girls immediately went to the dance floor, basking in the wanting stares of the men, and the jealous and awed stares of the women. 

Serena was laughing and singing along with her friends until a thought swam across her mind. She scanned the room nervously, having a sneaking suspicion of whom it was. Her eyes locked with a tall sexy man in the corner. His eyes were staring intently at her, the crystal blueness of them were like glowing embers in the dark. It was Stanton, and he was calling out to her.


End file.
